Pertenencia
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Cada año en Mema se celebraba una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de los vikingos sobre el Muerte Roja, ganándose así la tranquilidad y la paz con los dragones, y sobre todo su amistad. Sin embargo, un año en una de esas fiestas, Hipo decidió dejar de festejar para dedicarse por completo a su prometida.


**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal?**

**Esta nueva historia de HTTYD me ha salido... ¿rara?, ¿extraña?, ¿ilegible? No sé. La verdad es que estaba recogiendo tras terminar mi trabajo, pensando en las musarañas y no hacer nada solo descansar después de un viernes, y una semana en general, agotadoras. No sé por qué, pero al coger el ordenador empecé a escribir esto. La lectura puede ser cansada ya que estoy poniendo puntos cada dos por tres, yo lo veo como una forma de parar y reflexionar bien en lo que estas leyendo. **

**Pues bien, publicaré esto tal cual esta porque aun siendo raro es una historia que he hecho con cariño. ¿Quién no quiere cosas raras en su vida? Dependiendo de cómo lo acojáis mis queridos lectores, lo cambiaré o dejaré perpetuo tal cual. **

**Quisiera darle las gracias a mis lectores que sabían sobre esta historia y que han esperado pacientemente, sé que dije que la subiría la semana pasada, perdón, pero no me acordé con el lio que tengo encima. **

**Aviso del contenido sexual. O sea, no leer esta historia si no os gusta o sois personas inocentes y no corrompidas como yo. Me gusta ser una corrompida, pero... shhh. **

**A mi particularmente me pareció algo adorable, sobre todo por ciertas frases sueltas por ahí, entre tanto, subidón. Eso sí, el título no me termina de encajar, pero es que no consigo sacármelo de la cabeza en esta historia, se me ocurrió la palabra "pertenecencia" pero obviamente esa palabra no existe, así pues, elegí pertenencia. **

**Pues bien, os animo a todos a leer y disfrutar. **

**Aclarar, aunque sea obvio, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ya que son de Cressida Cowell y que yo particularmente me decanto por ambientarla en la versión cinematográfica perteneciente a Dreamworks**.

* * *

**PERTENENCIA**

Hipo no le quitaba la vista de encima. Astrid lo notaba. Pero no sabía por qué. Tal vez por el nuevo peinado que Brusca le había realizado. Tal vez por la cantidad inhumana de hidromiel que corría en el gran salón. Tal vez porque Patán había vuelto a intentar coquetear con ella. Tal vez porque ambos estaban tan enamorados que lo demás no importaba. Le daba igual. Solo le importaba que él no había apartado la mirada de ella.

Se volvió incomoda. Sentir la mirada del futuro jefe de la aldea no era nuevo. Pero si la intensidad. Finalmente, después de varios minutos se acercó. Ella estaba expectante, aguardando por él. Hipo se paró frente a ella y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca, pero no hablo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Era tarde. Celebraban el aniversario de la derrota del Muerte Roja. Se suponía que él era el invitado de honor. Pero parecía no importarle. Negó con la cabeza y tomo su mano. Luego echo a andar hacia fuera. Tirando de ella, pero sin fuerza.

—Hipo...

La ignoro y siguió andando. Arrastrándola con él. Ella se cabreo, pero se dejo llevar. Hasta la casa de él. Completamente vacía y seguramente seguiría así hasta muy, muy tarde.

—Esta no eres tú.

Astrid ladeo la cabeza ante sus palabras, pero el empezó a tirar de las cintas de su cabello. Brusca le había colocado varias entrelazándolas con trenzas y haciendo un peinado absurdamente bonito, según ella. Pero era Brusca. No hacía nada bonito. No se peinaba. Era incongruente. Y Astrid no tuvo ganas de pelear en un día como hoy.

Unos minutos después, su pelo se esparcía por su espalda completamente suelto. Él se relajó visiblemente.

—¿Has bebido Hipo?

La pregunta sonó extrañamente normal. Mientras la cara de él estaba extrañamente anormal. Sonrojada. Ojos brillantes. Sonrisa boba que iba y venía.

—No—él encerró un mechón dorado entre su pulgar e índice— ¿Cómo permitiste que te hicieran ese ridículo peinado?

Astrid sonrió, mirando los ojos más verdes que jamás habían existido. Él siempre tan preocupado por ella. Por su comodidad. Lo tomo de los hombros y levanto la cabeza todo lo que pudo. Él bajo la suya. Se besaron. Lentamente, transmitiendo un "Gracias" y un "De nada". Ambas silenciosas muestras de cariño y respeto mutuo.

Tenían una relación basada en años juntos. Tantos, tantos años. Ahora parecía tan lejano aquel tiempo en el que ella era tan agresiva y él tan escuálido. Ambos habían cambiado. Y ambos querían que la relación avanzara conforme ellos crecían. Ninguno lo había mencionado con palabras. Hasta ahora. En un día que recordaban de qué otra forma podría haber acabado todo. Pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

—Quiero tenerte esta noche. Y todas las que me quedan.

Hipo había susurrado tan bajo que casi soñó escuchar esas palabras. Astrid no lo supo bien. Tal vez fue el hidromiel que había bebido. Tal vez fue que adoraba al chico que estaba a su lado. Tal vez fue que aun en susurros sonaba decidido. Tal vez solo fue el amor tan grande que sentía por él. No sabía que fue lo que le hizo mirar a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. A la habitación de Hipo. Tampoco sabía el porqué de sus palabras. Pero no se arrepintió tras hablar.

—Yo quiero pertenecerte. Para siempre.

Entonces él le miró fijamente. Dio un paso atrás, dándole espacio y tiempo. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos subieron las escaleras de la mano. No encendieron ninguna antorcha o vela. Hipo conocía cada rincón de la casa. Cada escalón. Conocía cada columna y donde estaban los rincones y salientes de madera. Y la guio hacia su cuarto, en el que ya había entrado, pero nunca con este propósito, entre besos robados, besos cortos de apenas unos segundos y besos largos que duraban minutos. Una de sus manos no soltaba la de ella, la otra exploraba toda la piel femenina que estaba disponible, su cara, brazos, cuello. La piel delicada y suave, se estremecía y sonrojaba cada vez que sus dedos se paseaban por ella.

Ambos pararon al llegar a los pies de la cama. Ambos se miraron. Él pidiendo silenciosamente permiso, queriendo que ella estuviera segura en todo momento de lo que significaba la situación. Ella sonreía, mientras la excitación recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. No era como cuando entrenaban para defender la aldea de los dragones, cuando la excitación de la batalla le recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Tampoco era la excitación que sentía cuando estaba en el cielo, sobre Tormenta. Este sentimiento surgía de su vientre y revoloteaba por todo su cuerpo.

Hipo seguía mirándola, su mirada contenía tal adoración que Astrid empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Hipo le miraba como si fuera la única vikinga. Más que eso, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Y ella sentía lo mismo, pero no sabía si él podía notarlo. O si ella lo demostraba de una manera tan clara y pura como él. Después de todo era una vikinga, demostrar sentimientos era una debilidad en su tribu. Él sin embargo era tan… él. Siempre había sido sensible. Siempre se había preocupado por encajar. Eso le había llevado a donde estaba. A ser el Salvador de Mema.

Ella sonrió coquetamente. Al principio era ella quien novia ficha e Hipo le seguía la corriente. Con el tiempo él aprendió trucos. Busco lugares ocultos en la aldea donde robarle algún beso o caricia. A veces hasta la buscaba y tentaba para demostrar que tanto le quería y hasta donde ella podía aguantar. Pero hoy él no estaba por la labor de iniciar nada.

Aún con la sonrisa, dio un paso. Las puntas de sus botas se tocaban. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él y se elevó sobre sus dedos de los pies. Entonces le rozó los labios. Despacio. Invitándole a seguir el juego. Y vaya si lo siguió. Hipo entendió el permiso silencioso de ella y se apretó aún más contra sus labios. Luego empezó a moverlos tan suave como ella lo hacía. Ninguno tenía prisa. Las manos estaban en la cadera de su compañera. Los ojos cerrados. Y su lengua, intrépida, se introdujo en la boca de ella, encerrando el gemido que quiso salir. Astrid sabía de primera mano cuán habilidoso y creativo podía ser el chico cuando se lo proponía. Y no solo lo era con sus raros inventos.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar conforme el ritmo aumentaba. Y ella dejo de estar de puntillas para estar sobre la planta de sus pies. Él dejo de estar recto para estar inclinado sobre ella. El beso aún más profundo. La respiración aún más necesaria. Las ganas de separarse inexistente. Sus piernas casi sin fuerzas. Sus brazos apretando aún más el cuello de Hipo.

Hasta que él lo notó. Notó la falta de respiración. Noto las piernas, y a esas alturas todo el cuerpo, temblando. Notó la necesidad de sujeción de ella. Y agarrándola de la cintura la levantó y dejó que sus piernas se enredasen en su cuerpo. Cinco pasos y la tenía entre la pared y su cuerpo. Entonces se separó milímetros de ella. El problema con sus piernas estaba resuelto. Ahora la respiración agitada de Astrid chocaba contra su mejilla mientras el recorría con diminutos mordiscos el lóbulo femenino. Ella por causa-efecto apretó aún más sus muslos haciendo que entre sus cuerpos no quedara espacio ni para que hubiera aire. Hipo estiró sus labios que ahora se entretenía en la parte superior de su oreja. Ella jadeo y él supo que podía volver a su boca. Volvió a besarla, está vez a la inversa. Empezó fuerte, mordiendo su labio inferior obligándole a abrir la boca para que sus lenguas se encontrarán. Luego bajo la intensidad. Se separó suavemente, está vez sus respiraciones más tranquilas. Apoyo la frente en la suya.

Astrid había desabrochado las correas que sujetaba los elementos de protección que portaba Hipo. Luego sus manos se habían introducido bajo su camisa de lana. Ella lo había sentido temblar, su piel cálida frente a las manos heladas de ellas. No duraron mucho tiempo frías. Durante el beso ella había recorrido la espalda de él, se había asegurado de dejar algún que otro arañazo. Nada nuevo. Hipo era y siempre había sido un niño escuálido y desgarbado. Ella había descubierto que la edad le había dado músculos firmes y que la fragua había ayudado especialmente a su desarrollo. No hablemos de los músculos que desarrolló al volar con Desdentado. Pocas personas podían imaginar la fuerza y resistencia que escondía el cuerpo que ahora estaba a su merced. Sin ningún miramiento alzó su camisa y le hizo entender el mensaje. La camisa fue retirada antes de que pudiera suspirar por sentir el frío contra su piel. El chico fue totalmente cómplice.

Hipo la acomodó mientras ella repartía besos húmedos en su clavícula. Pero no cubría todo lo que quería. Suspirando empujó lentamente el pecho masculino y puso los pies en el suelo. Le cogió de la mano, dejándolo en el borde de la cama. Y le empujó. Suave. Lo justo para que cayera en la cama. Luego se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos. Empezó a recorrerle el pecho y abdomen con las manos, inclinada como estaba podía sentir cuán apretado se sentía el muchacho justo en su estómago. Suspiro contenta de saber lo que lograba. Y como lo excitaba sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa. O de tocarle. Había sentido esa tensión en el anterior beso. La había sentido contra su muslo cuando estaba entre la pared y él.

Hipo jadeaba cada vez que las manos o labios femeninos tocaba su piel. Ella aumentaba el ritmo. Llegó entre besos y caricias al borde del pantalón. Lo bajo sin miramientos. Giro levemente el cuerpo y le quito la bota. También la prótesis. También los pantalones. Y él, quedo desnudo. Despierto. En alerta. Y ella se relamió riendo ante la mirada de súplica que el chico tenía pintada en la cara.

Los ojos verdes, ahora casi negros por el deseo, suplicaban. No por él. Si no por ella. La quería. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero ahora la quería en otro sentido. Desnuda.

—Astrid— la voz salió ronca por el deseo. Temblando estiro las manos hasta colarlas bajo su falda. Sobre las mallas. Y ella lo supo— Por favor.

Ella espero. Y espero. Pero él no parecía querer desnudarla. Finalmente tiro de su camisa hacia arriba. Luego desabrocho el cinturón y se bajó la falda y las mallas. Sus botas, mallas y faldas salieron tras un par de pataleos. Astrid miro como Hipo abría la boca, pero no notaba el pecho subir y bajar. Frunció el ceño y cayó en algo. Nunca habían estado así. Desnudos. Completamente desnudos. Pero no sintió vergüenza. Nunca sentía vergüenza con él.

Entonces Hipo empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras detallaba todo su cuerpo. Y Astrid mostró sus dientes blancos tras saber qué había pasado. Nunca había creído los tontos rumores dichos por mujeres en las sombras. Ahora sí. Los hombres podían quedarse sin respiración... si veían desnuda a una mujer. Hipo se había quedado sin respiración al verla a ella. Se abalanzo a sus labios. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, resaltaba el amor que ella ya conocía.

Hipo puso las manos en la cadera ahora desnuda. Tanteo la esbelta espalda hacia arriba. Poco a poco. Centímetro a centímetro. Sin dejar ningún fragmento de piel sin tocar. Mechones rubios se enredaban en sus dedos. Otros caían sobre sus caras, escondiéndolas tras una cortina de cabellos rubios con olor a flores. Hipo sintió que no merecía tanto amor. Tanta entrega. Pero Astrid era suya y esa noche sería definitivo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. En realidad, desde su primer beso en la laguna nunca la hubo. Levanto la cabeza e hizo rozar ambas narices. Luego volvió a besarla lentamente mientras ella se revolvía lentamente contra él.

Entonces ella se separó y reincorporó. Era una amazona de la cabeza a los pies. La mejor. Y él era el más afortunado de tenerla a su lado. Su cuerpo, firme pero esbelto estaba pálido. Con una finísima capa de sudor. Hipo sintió el momento justo cuando movió sus piernas, provocando la fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Y él volvió a quedarse sin aliento. Y ella volvió a sonreír. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Hipo coló una mano entre ambos cuerpos y empezó a acariciar la parte más sensible y escondida del cuerpo femenino. Había oído ciertas conversaciones a escondidas en el gran salón. Los vikingos siempre se sentían orgullosos de comentar sus aventuras amorosas, y sexuales. La otra mano seguía explorando su cuerpo, lleno de valles y montañas. Descubriendo y explorando cada recoveco. Astrid, lejos de escandalizarse o ruborizarse de vergüenza, gemía. También acompañaba los toques del hombre con sus movimientos. Cinco minutos después, los ojos más celestes de todo Mema se abrieron con sorpresa y gozo. Hipo había dejado de tocar su centro a introducirse en él. La sensación fue maravillosa. Y tortuosa.

Ella tuvo que apoyar las manos en la cama, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Al parecer el peor vikingo de la isla no solo era el mejor hombre besando. Tenía más talentos ocultos. Quién lo diría, siendo tan... Hipo.

Sin embargo, él siguió demostrándoselo a fondo. Muy a fondo. Con una diversidad de movimientos y ritmos que dejarían asombradas a todas las vikingas que hablaban de los placeres de la noche entre susurros. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el sentido, con su boca seca de los ruiditos que se le escapaban y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo sintió. Más voluminoso que los dedos. Más duro también. Y sobre todo muy, muy suave.

Hipo le aparto el flequillo de la frente. Le miraba expectante. Pidiendo permiso sin palabras. Levanto las comisuras de sus labios. Luego froto ambas narices. Era un pequeño juego, tonto e insípido que empezó como una broma. Un remplazo de besos cuando estaban en zonas públicas. Algo con lo que transmitirse cariño sin provocar un escándalo.

Astrid espero lo que algunas denominaban un tremendo dolor. No sintió nada más que un pinchazo. Excepto placer y plenitud. Su respiración estaba alterada. La de él estaba muchísimo peor. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para verlo. Su frente perlada en sudor. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Se movía despacio. Demasiado despacio. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente encajado en su interior todo movimiento paro. El movía sus pulgares en círculos sobre su vientre. Abrió los ojos. Ambas miradas chocaban, y ella lo entendió. Él también había oído las historias sobre el dolor de la primera vez. Él esperaba que ella tuviera molestias. Le daba tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Sonrió al saber lo que pensaba. Porque sí, después de tantos años, de tantos momentos, Hipo era un libro abierto para ella. La espera a él se le hacía horrible. A ella también. Pero el chico parecía ignorar esto último. Y entonces ahí estaba. Otra muestra de su amor. Anteponía su bienestar a su propio placer. No tomaba lo que quería. Se preocupaba porque ella se entregará y de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Y entonces supo que era su momento de anteponerlo a él sobre sí misma.

Astrid empezó el movimiento. Despacio, sin prisas fue realizando movimientos rítmicos, subiendo y bajando, sobre la cadera masculina. Hipo alargó las manos, empezó acariciando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos ambos lados de la cintura femenina. Después de unos minutos termino por rodearla y aumentar levemente el ritmo de movimiento. Astrid se levantaba gloriosa como la guerrera que era. La espalda inclinada unos grados hacía atrás, el pelo cayendo suelto con las puntas rozando sus piernas con cada movimiento haciendo que se estremeciera cada pedazo de su descubierta piel, la cabeza echada para atrás con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas. Su boca formaba una perfecta "O" de la que salían pequeños quejidos de placer. Era la visión más placentera que había tenido nunca.

Verla así sólo hizo que se excitara aún más si eso era posible. Astrid lo sintió.

—Hipo…—se mordió el labio inferior tras soltar un suspiro y quedarse inmóvil— Es… por Odín Hipo. Estas…

Hipo se tensó al tenerla completamente parada encima. Con él completamente dentro suyo. Extendió sus dedos intentando cubrir la máxima porción de piel posible.

—¿Si?—el sudor recorría su frente.

—Es… sólo…

Hipo soltó un gemido al notar que las paredes femeninas se apretaban contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Ahora más que nunca.

—Ha... crecido.

Hipo abrió los ojos. Ella los tenía abiertos, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa satisfecha. Seguía inmóvil, pero temblaba de anticipación. Y de placer.

Entonces él reinició el movimiento. Movió las caderas despacio e instó a la chica a seguirlo. Ella cambio la superficie donde apoyaba las manos, de la cama a su pecho. Ambos se inclinaron. Sus ojos fijos en las pupilas del compañero, las respiraciones, entrecortadas, se mezclaban hasta que sus labios se unieron. Suavemente. Sin prisas. Él terminó de incorporarse, el movimiento no se detuvo. Por el contrario, aumento sin que ambos fueran realmente conscientes. Se movían por instinto. El beso terminó y los labios masculinos empezaron un recorrido por el suave cuello de ella, dejando un rastro húmedo de estremecimientos. Ella estiró los dedos entre el pelo de él, arqueando la garganta en un silencioso consentimiento.

El sudor de ambos aumentó junto con las respiraciones y los movimientos. Los jadeos de ella resonaban en el oído de él. Finalmente, Hipo aumentó considerablemente los impulsos hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar. Ella con un gemido alto que resonó en la vacía habitación, iluminada por la luna, mientras el gemido masculino moría en la garganta húmeda de Astrid.

Hipo se dejó caer en la cama, y arrastró a la mujer con él. Astrid se quedó sobre su pecho con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Ambos cuerpos seguían íntimamente unidos y aún rezumaban calor. A ninguno le importó alguno de esos hechos.

Hipo empezó a dibujar espirales en el estómago de ella. Ella se restregó contra su cuello.

La noche había sido únicamente de ellos. Y ambos le habían pertenecido al otro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega la historia, bueno y... ¿qué tal? Me la he releído bastantes veces, ya casi me la sé de memoria. Mientras más la leo, más me convence.**

**Agradecería todos los comentarios que queráis hacerme, tanto los buenos que me alegraran el día como los malos que me harán mejorar y así vosotros lograreis leer historias mejores.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí!**


End file.
